1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel fluorinated cyclic organic silicon compounds and a method for preparing the same. The fluorinated cyclic organic silicon compounds under ring-opening polymerization in the presence of an alkaline or acid catalyst through equilibration reaction, producing chain siloxane polymers which have heat resistance, chemical resistance, water and oil repellency, and mold releasability and are useful materials for preparing silicone fluids and elastomers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of silicone fluids and elastomers are known in the prior art and have been utilized in numerous applications. There still remains a need for organic silicon compounds from which siloxane polymers having heat resistance, chemical resistance, water and oil repellency, and mold releasability can be readily produced.